MAWAR
by White Uchiwa
Summary: Kehidupanku sebelumnya hanya berjalan biasa saja. Menjadi seorang siswi terkenal yang setiap hari banyak mendapat pandangan kagum dari orang – orang. Menjadi salah seorang yang berharga bagi kekasihku dan kedua orang mua terasa berubah saat aku menemukan setangkai bunga di depan teras rumahku. Setangkai bunga yang menjadi awal munculnya sosok baru dalam hidupku.


_Kehidupanku sebelumnya hanya berjalan biasa saja. Menjadi seorang siswi terkenal yang setiap hari banyak mendapat pandangan kagum dari orang – orang. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu dipuja – puja. Menjadi salah seorang yang berharga bagi kekasihku dan kedua orang tuaku._

_Semua terasa berubah saat aku menemukan setangkai bunga di depan teras rumahku._

_Setangkai bunga yang menjadi awal dari sosok baru yang akan muncul dalam hidupku._

_Bunga yang kini kugenggam._

_._

_._

_._

_Bunga mawar._

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** White Uchiwa**

_Warning_ : OOC/AU/Typo(s)/EYD kacau/etc

_Genre_ : _Romance_/Drama

_Pairing_ : SasuSaku

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAWAR**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Mawar Biru**

Author POV

Seorang gadis beriris _emerald_ terlihat membuka matanya. Pertanda dia telah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna bunga sakura itu duduk diam di kasur. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan - kepingan kesadarannya sebelum melakukan aktivitas.

Tok tok tok

"Saku-chan, kau sudah bangun?" teriak seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari gadis _emerald _itu. Sang gadis cepat – cepat sadar dari ritual paginya.

"Iya kaa-san! Aku akan bersiap – siap dulu."

"Cepatlah Saku-chan, ayah dan kakakmu sudah menung-"

BRAK

Belum sempat Haruno Mebuki -ibu Sakura- menyelesaikan ucapannya, telah terdengar bantingan pintu dari dalam kamar anak bungsunya itu. Sang ibu yang mendengar itu hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala karena kebiasaan putrinya itu dan segera kembali ke ruang makan menunggu Sakura bersama suami dan putranya.

.

.

"Saku-chan! Kau lama sekali. Kakakmu yang tampan ini sudah kelaparan menunggumu." Pemuda dengan rambut merah yang kini sedang duduk di meja makan terlihat menatap kesal sang adik yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan. Sang adik hanya membalas omelan sang kakak dengan kikikan kecil dan mulai duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Saku-chan, ibu dan ayah akan pergi beberapa bulan ke China. Ayahmu harus mengurus perusahaan kita disana. Kau tidak apa – apa kan?" Sang ibu menatap khawatir pada putrinya yang menunduk setelah mendengar rencana kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku baik – baik saja kaa-san, jii-san, kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Bukankah ada Sasori-nii yang akan menemaniku disini?" Sakura mengerling ke arah Sasori. Sasori yang melihat kerlingan Sakura, mendengus.

"Siapa yang mau menemanimu? Hahaha, tentu saja adikku yang manis." Sasori segera mengubah ucapannya setelah melihat sang adik menekuk bibirnya ke bawah.

"Kalian berdua berangkatlah cepat kalau tidak kalian akan telat ke sekolah. Ayah dan ibu akan segera pergi ke bandara setelah kalian berangkat." Mendengar titah Haruno Kizashi –ayah Sakura dan Sasori- seketika kedua anak kebanggaannya itu berangkat.

"Kami pergi dulu kaa-san jii-san."

"Hati - hati dan jaga diri kalian selama kami pergi."

"Iyaaa."

BRAK

Suara pintu kediaman Haruno tertutup, kedua bersaudara itu berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka. Sasori berjalan sembari memainkan kunci mobilnya _Ferrari Italia_ _F_ _458_ merahnya. Sedangkan Sakura, dia berhenti sejenak di depan teras rumahnya. Pandangannya mengarah ke suatu arah yang pasti. Ke suatu tempat di mana suatu benda yang akhir-akhir ini muncul di rumahnya. Di hidupnya. Bunga itu. Setangkai mawar biru.

Gadis dengan rambut sewarna _bubble gum_ itu, mengambil mawar itu dan menaruhnya di dalam vas bunga meja terasnya yang telah berisi kumpulan mawar biru indah. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya ia menemukan setangkai mawar biru itu di teras rumahnya. Tanpa catatan maupun nama pengirim. Ia sering menerka siapa saja yang mungkin melakukan hal ini dan mencoba bertanya pada mereka. Namun, hingga kini semua usaha itu hanya sia-sia saja. Hingga kini ia masih belum mengetahui siapa dan apa maksud orang tersebut mengirim mawar itu ke rumahnya.

Menyadari adik kesayangannya tak mengikutinya di belakang. Sasori mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura. Pemuda rambut merah itu terdiam saat melihat sang adik termenung memandang setangkai mawar biru. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sejujurnya, ia tahu siapa orang yang saat ini dicari oleh Sakura. Ya, dia tahu. Tapi saat ini ia belum bisa mengatakan siapa orang itu. Dia ingin, tapi orang itu yang melarangnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada adik merah mudanya itu.

"_Maaf Saku-chan, saat ini belum saatnya kau tahu.", _batin Sasori.

"Ayo Saku-chan kita berangkat."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kembali berjalan menyusul kakaknya yang kini telah berada di tempat duduk kemudi mobil _Ferrari _kesayangan kakaknya itu. Ia masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping kakaknya. Melihat adiknya sudah siap, Sasori menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"_Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menemukan siapa sebenarnya yang mengirimmu._

_Suatu saat nanti."_

* * *

Haruno Sakura. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan putri bungsu keluarga Haruno ini. Salah satu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Haruno _corp_. Salah satu perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Jepang bahkan di dunia. Sakura, gadis beriris _emerald _itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dan bentuk tubuh proposional yang pasti menjadi dambaan bagi setiap perempuan. Rambutnya yang berwarna unik yaitu merah muda juga menambah pesona gadis itu. Selain itu ia juga salah seorang murid yang pintar di sekolahnya, sifatnya yang baik dan ramah menambah poin kesempurnaan hidupnya.

Akan tetapi. Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna? Sebuah lubang telah muncul diantara kesempurnaannya. Lubang itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Kekasih yang sangat dicintai Sakura. Seorang brengsek yang nyatanya dicintai oleh putri merah muda itu. Sakura seakan buta oleh semua perilaku brengsek Gaara yang dapat membuat dia terluka sewaktu-waktu. Apakah tidak ada orang yang berusaha membuat dia sadar? Ada. Haruno Sasori –kakaknya- telah berusaha untuk membuat adiknya sadar. Bahkan teman-teman adiknya. Namun nyatanya semua itu sia-sia belaka. Sang adik telah terbutakan oleh cintanya pada sang iblis.

.

.

Mobil _Ferrari_ merah melenggang masuk ke kawasan sebuah sekolah elit. Konoha Senior High School merupakan salah satu sekolah yang berada di Konoha _City_. Jika kau ingin masuk sekolah ini, setidaknya kau harus memiliki otak yang jenius atau dompet yang tebal. Pemandangan saat mobil Ferrari merah itu masuk sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi siswa-siswi sekolah itu.

Kedua Haruno itu keluar dari mobil mereka diiringi tatapan memuja dari para gadis yang ingin melihat salah satu pangeran tampan sekolah mereka dan tatapan memuja dari para pemuda yang ingin melihat salah satu putri sekolah mereka. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menjauhi lapangan parkir dan memasuki gedung sekolah bertingkat 3 itu.

"Sasori-nii, aku akan pergi ke kelas sekarang juga.", pamit Sakura pada kakaknya saat mereka telah sampai di koridor yang menuju kelasnya.

"Hm baiklah. Hati-hati Saku-chan, jangan membuat masalah." Sasori mengacak rambut yang ada di puncak kepala Sakura. Dan mulai berjalan menjauh ke arah kelasnya sendiri. Meninggalkan adiknya yang cemberut tak senang karena sang kakak merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Sasori baka!"

Sakura yang masih cemberut berjalan ke kelasnya sembari menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena sebal. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata beriris _onyx_ yang memandang ke arahnya.

* * *

"Hoi teme, dari mana saja kau?", tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke baru memasuki kelas. Pemuda beriris _onyx _yang disapa oleh temannya itu tak menjawab sama sekali. Sasuke hanya berjalan melewati Naruto menuju bangkunya. Melihat Sasuke tak merespon pertanyaannya, Naruto geram. Dia berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke.

"Temeeee, kau mendengarku?"

"Hn."

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Hn."

"Teme, apakah aku tampan?"

"Hn."

"Teme, apakah aku cantik?"

"Hn."

"TEMEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya dan mulai menggerutu tak jelas. Karena teriakannya tadi, seorang pemuda merah yang sedang membaca sebuah buku terganggu. Pemuda merah itu melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada salah satu temannya yang berteriak tadi.

"Naruto, bisakah kau tak berisik?"

"Sasori, bagaimana aku tak berteriak? Teme sama sekali tak meresponku!" Naruto menjawab dengan frustasi. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan ganas.

"Tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tahu dia dari mana. Melihat sepupuku bukan?" Sai memandang puas pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih saat mendengar sepupu gadis pujaannya dapat menebaknya dengan tepat.

"AHHH SAKU-CHAN?" Naruto berteriak gembira saat mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Hn."

"Sayang sekali Saku-chan harus disukai orang dingin sepertimu." Naruto berkata dengan wajahnya yang dibuat sedih tanpa mengetahui bahwa pemuda berambut raven itu sudah terbakar amarah.

"Dobe! Aku bukan menyukai Sakura. Hanya mengagumi saja. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika Sakura dikagumi oleh orang dingin sepertiku daripada menjadi kekasih lelaki brengsek seperti Gaara!" Sasuke terbakar amarah.

"Dan sayang sekali karena Sakura **sangat** mencintai lelaki brengsek itu." Sai dengan santai melontarkan ucapannya tak lupa ia menekankan pada kata 'sangat' tanpa peduli salah satu kawannya semakin terbakar amarah.

Sasuke menahan amarahnya. Sejujurnya, ia juga sangat menyayangkan hal ini terjadi pada gadis yang disukainya. Gadis yang dikaguminya, ah bukan maksudnya sangat dikaguminya itu mencintai lelaki seperti Gaara. Ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin Sakura sadar bahwa Gaara bukankah lelaki yang baik untuknya.

"Aku ingin sekali membuatnya sadar!"

Perkataan Sasuke yang dingin sanggup membuat kedua kawannya bergidik takut saat merasakan aura Sasuke yang dingin dan menakutkan.

Ya Sasuke, kau akan segera mendapatkan keinginanmu. Tapi, apakah benar kau hanya sekedar mengaguminya saja?

* * *

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya disambut oleh suara cempreng salah satu sahabat baiknya. Yamanaka Ino merupakan salah satu sahabatnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang baru masuk kelas itu.

"Jidat! Apakah hari ini ada mawar biru itu lagi?" Sang gadis Yamanaka bertanya dengan nada yang kentara sekali kalau dia penasaran. Gadis pirang itu memang seringkali menahan gemas yang dirasanya setiap sahabat baiknya itu menceritakan tentang mawar biru itu. Sampai-sampai dia mencoba untuk menahan keinginan menggigit jarinya karena merasa gemas.

"Dasar kau _pig_! Seenaknya saja kau panggil aku jidat! Ngomong-ngomong tentang mawar biru, tadi pagi ada lagi _pig_."

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang lirih. Membuat Ino kebingungan. Dia tak tahu alasan kenapa suara Sakura seperti terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu jidat? Kau terlihat tak bersemangat." Ino merasa khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa sangat penasaran siapa yang mengirim bunga itu. Gaara bukan yang mengirimnya padahal pertama kali bunga itu muncul di terasku, aku sempat berpikir kalau Gaara yang mengirimnya. Tapi saat kutanya, dia berkata bukan."

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan si brengsek itu?"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah kekasihku. Kau ini bagaimana _pig_?"

Ino hanya bisa membelalak tak percaya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia benar-benar tak bisa percaya bahwa Sakura masih berpacaran dengan Gaara, padahal Ino sendiri yakin bahwa Sakura tahu bahwa selama ini Gaara berselingkuh dengan salah satu teman sekelas lelaki brengsek itu yang bernama Matsuri.

Belum sempat ia membalas perkataan sahabat merah jambunya itu, sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah dan wajah yang terdapat tato 'Ai' datang bermaksud menghampiri kekasih merah jambunya itu. Ino yang melihat hal ini hanya dapat memberikan pemuda yang sangat dicintai sahabatnya itu tatapan tajam.

"Hai sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu." Gaara mengecup singkat bibir gadis pink di hadapannya. Gadis pink tadi tak sanggup menahan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"A-aku baik – baik saja Gaara-kun." Sang gadis berkata malu-malu. Gaara menyeringai sesaat.

"Saku-chan, bagaimana jika hari ini kita pergi berkencan? Apa kau mau?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab tawaran kekasihnya dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dadanya, Ino sudah menyela dengan galak.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKAN SAHABATKU PERGI DENGANMU! KAU HANYALAH LELAKI BRENGSEK TAK TAHU DIRI! BERANINYA KAUUUU!"

Teriakan marah Ino membuat ia menjadi bahan perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi hal ini tak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk mempermalukan lelaki brengsek yang kini hanya melihatnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"KAUUUU TAK PANTAS BERSAMA DENGAN SAHABATKU! SEBAIKNYA KAU ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU DAN SAHABATKU SEKARANG JUGA! OH AKU BERHARAP KAMI-SAMA AKAN MENGHUKUMMU! MENGHUKUMMU KARENA SEMUA PERILAKU BURUKMU YANG MEMBUAT TE-"

.

PLAK

.

Tamparan sahabat pinknya berhasil membuat segala caci maki Ino berhenti. Ino menatap tak percaya pada Sakura. Gadis _emerald_ itu benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dirinya tega menampar sahabat baiknya selama ini.

"SAKURA! AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU MEMBE-"

Ino yang merasa kecewa dan marah tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memilih untuk pergi keluar kelas sembari menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya bisa melamun memandang tangannya tak percaya. Setetes air mata telah jatuh di pipi mulusnya.

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang melihat gadis yang dia tahu sangat mencintainya itu sedang bertengkar dengan sahabatnya. Belum merasa puas melihat kehancuran gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia bermaksud menambah bumbu di atas luka yang telah diperoleh gadisnya itu.

"Sakura, kita putus."

Suara indah sang iblis mengalunkan nada kematian bagi sang gadis.

* * *

Suara bel istirahat telah terdengar hampir 15 menit yang lalu. Secepat para murid berlari ke kantin, secepat itu pula berita putusnya hubungan antara Sakura dan Gaara beredar, tak hanya berita putus itu saja akan tetapi berita pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Ino menjadi topik terpanas pada siang hari ini. Hampir seluruh meja yang ada di kantin ini penuh dengan bahasan tentang berita itu. Termasuk meja yang dihuni pangeran sekolah. Meja yang terlihat mencolok karena berisi lelaki-lelaki tampan. Beberapa siswi perempuan mencoba curi-curi pandang ke arah mereka.

"Kasihan Saku-chan yaaa teme." Naruto terlihat menghela napas pelan.

Yang diajak bicara oleh pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu hanya terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hoi teme!"

Pemuda raven itu tampak menghiraukan panggilan sahabatnya dan masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

"TEMEEEEEEE!" Naruto terlihat kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Hn."

"Terserah kau saja." Pemuda kuning itu akhirnya pasrah melihat sahabatnya tampak acuh tak acuh padanya.

Naruto memandang miris pada Sasuke. Dia tahu, Sasuke saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat mencintai Sakura bukan hanya sekedar mengagumi kebaikan dan keramahan Sakura –seperti katanya saat ditanya- . Dia bahkan tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu setiap pagi selalu memberikan setangkai mawar biru untuk gadis dengan rambut merah jambu itu.

Pandangannya dari Sasuke beralih ke arah sosok sahabatnya yang lain yaitu Sai yang kini sedang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis pirang yang merupakan kekasihnya –Ino- yang merupakan sahabat Sakura dan menurut gossip yang beredar sedang ada masalah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Mata Naruto menemukan sosok lain berjalan di belakang tubuh Sai dan Ino yang sedang berjalan ke arah mejanya sekarang. Sosok lain itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sahabat Sakura yang lain. Gadis yang diam-diam mencuri perhatiannya. Gadis lavender yang sangat membuatnya tergila-gila. Dan gadis itu kini telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan, Ino-chan." Naruto bermaksud menyapa kedua gadis itu.

"K-konnichiwa Uzumaki-san Uchiha-san." Gadis lavender itu bicara tergagap menunduk malu, di wajahnya terlihat semburat merah yang sangat jelas.

Mendengar balas sapaan pujaan hatinya membuat Naruto sangat senang hingga ia tak bisa menahan cengiran lebarnya. Akan tetapi ia baru menyadari ternyata baru satu gadis yang menyapanya. Dia melihat Ino.

"Ino-chan, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Naruto mengerutkan wajahnya saat ia menyadari raut wajah Ino yang hampir mirip dengan raut Sasuke saat ini. Ah, Sasuke! Ia baru ingat kalau sahabat ravennya masih termenung di sampingnya. Hufftt.

"Sai-kun, bagaimana jika si jidat marah karena tadi aku membentaknya?"

Ino merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Apalagi saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Gaara memutuskan Sakura.

"Sai-kun! Bagaimana ini?"

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia sangat tegar dan kuat hm?" Sai mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi saat mendengar bahwa jidat diputuskan oleh Gaara, aku menjadi sangat khawatir."

Ino menahan tangisnya, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Sakura saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura sangat kuat akan tetapi kondisi Sakura yang baru saja diputuskan oleh Gaara membuatnya cemas. Bukankah cinta dapat melemahkan yang kuat?

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun tadi pagi aku tak melihat kejadian pertengkaran kalian maupun saat Sakura-chan diputuskan, tapi aku tahu Sakura-chan akan baik-baik saja." Hinata mencoba untuk ikut menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau tahu Sakura-chan ada dimana?" Naruto bertanya tak lupa mengikutsertakan senyum lebarnya. Membuat Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Dia ada di-"

"Dia ada di atap sekolah."

Perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh suara seorang pemuda yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Saat semua orang yang ada di meja itu menengok ke arah datangnya suara.

Sasori.

"Sasuke, cepatlah pergi ke atap! Segera tenangkan adikku!"

"Tapi Sasori-nii-"

"INI KESEMPATANMU BAKA!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, pemuda _onyx_ itu langsung berlari keluar kantin menuju atap untuk menemui seorang gadis yang dikaguminya. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda dan memiliki mata _emerald_ yang indah yang mampu menghipnotis orang-orang karena keindahannya. Gadis yang terkenal karena kecantikannya, kepintarannya, kebaikannya, dan keramahannya.

* * *

Sasuke sudah berhasil berada di atap sekolah. Peluh yang ada di dahinya sama sekali tak ia pikirkan yang hanya ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Sakura.

Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada punggung gadis pink yang ada di depannya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan mendekati sang gadis, dan duduk di sebelah sang gadis yang kini sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Uchiha Sasuke…." gadis itu berkata lirih saat melihat salah satu pangeran sekolahnya yang juga merupakan sahabat kekasih Ino kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas singkat. Terlalu singkat. Berbeda dengan detak jantungnya yang kini tak terkendali.

"Uchiha-san, sedang apa kau di-"

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

Keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Sakura dengan segala kebingungannya dan Sasuke dengan segala detak jantungnya yang tak terkendali.

"Sasuke-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gadis pink itu sekali lagi bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah ada seorang putri yang sedang menangis dan mencari bahu atau pelukan mungkin –Sasuke sedikit menyeringai- untuk mengobati luka hatinya." Sasuke berucap sedikit bercanda.

"Tidak ada putri yang sedang menangis disini." Sakura tiba-tiba tertunduk sedih. Hatinya seperti tercubit saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Saat dia dan Ino bertengkar karena salahnya hingga saat ia diputuskan oleh lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

"Nona Yamanaka tidak marah padamu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini. Dan soal Sabaku, seorang putri yang baik akan mendapat seorang pangeran yang terbaik untuknya. Kau harus percaya bahwa ka-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat tubuhnya ditarik oleh gadis di sampingnya yang kini tengah terisak di dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang erat tak dapat menahan suara isakan keras Sakura. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan lagi segala kesedihan yang dirasanya hingga kini ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sasuke masih memandang gadis yang masih berada di pelukannya. Tatapan _onyx _sang pemuda raven menatap lembut Sakura. Wajah sang pangeran semakin dekat dengan wajah sang putri mencoba menghapus jarak yang ada. Dan kini bibir sang pangeran mengecup lembut bibir merah sang putri.

"_Sakura…."_

.

.

_Mawar biru_

_Arti kesempurnaan dari suatu pesona._

_Melambangkan kekaguman tiada tara._

_Benarkah?_

_._

_Mawar biru_

_Hanya ungkapan rasa kagum_

_Atau_

_Suatu awal bagi suatu perjalanan cinta?_

_._

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Hohoho, gimana ff author yang baru wkwkwk, maaf jelek. Di ff ini, masing-masing chapter menjelaskan tentang step by step hubungan Sakura sama Sasuke. Jadi masing-masing chapter aku gunain jenis mawar yang beda-beda sesuai arti mawar itu dan kondisi Sakura sama Sasuke per chapter.

Bingung?

Author juga bingung wkwkwk…

Yang udah baca, **Author minta review yakkk dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam EYD.**

Yaudah bye-bye….


End file.
